Escualido
by Daimon Ed
Summary: A pesar de todo lo que a basado en Beck gracias a Hipo no siempre recibe el trato que merece, es asta cuando Hipo no esta se dan cuenta de todo lo que les hace falta en la isla y en sus vida y se torna todavía mas evidente por que los dragones se ponen de su lado .Siempre esforzándome para mejorar el pueblo ,pero a la vez ni siquiera soy digno de estar en el -dijo Hipo con ironía


_**En isla de Beck en donde no se escuchaba ningún ruido ningún humano o dragón aun despertaban salvo solo dos seres que se confundían entre las sombras que daban un aspecto demoniaco.**_

Hipo: Chimuelo no vayas a ser ruido, recuerda todos están dormidos y lo sabes

Chimuelo: O no es mi culpa que todos sean unos dormilones

Hipo: Ya estamos lo suficientemente lejos, vamos chimuelo larguémonos de aquí.

Con una elegancia insuperable jinete y dragón saltaron de un acantilado y ascendieron más allá de las nubes ya estando lo suficiente lejos de la isla comenzaron a disfrutar de su libertad que el cielo les daba hicieron toda clase de piruetas y trucos en el cielo todavía nocturno se la pasaron así hasta que empezaron aparecerse los primeros rayos del sol.

Hipo: Amigo que tal un descanso y podremos almorzar algo te parece además te tengo una sorpresa.

Chimuelo asedio y se dirigió acantilado de una isla cercana donde ambos podrían disfrutar del almuerzo y del amanecer.

Llegando a la isla Hipo descendió ágilmente de Chimuelo y tomo unas bolsas que traía consigo no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de su amigo y acomodarse junto a él.

Hipo: Estuviste genial amigo rompiste tu propio record –dijo sonriendo ese tipo de sonrisa que solo Chimuelo podía ver- O por cierto te traje esto –trajo asi si una bolsa grande y empezó a sacar algunos salmones.

Chimuelo: salmón mi favorito! Gracias hipo

Hipo sonrió y el empezó a sacar su propia comida que consistía de algunos panes, verduras y un pedazo de carne.

Comieron plácidamente hasta quedar rellenos o este solo sería en caso de Chimuelo porque a pesar que hipo había crecido considerablemente y ganado un poco de musculatura seguía siendo un joven demasiado delgado y no solo en comparación de su compañeros Chimuelo había estado observando a otros jóvenes atravesó de sus viaje pero su jinete siempre era considerablemente más delgado a comparación de los demás y esto preocupaba de mucho a Chimuelo, cuidaba y observaba que se alimentara bien pero eso no era todo el tiempo ya que hipo siempre tenía trabajo y al parecer nadie se preocupaba por sus "necesidades básicas" como comer solo Boccon pero con todo lo que tenía que hacer hipo él lo postergaba.

Es cuando a Chimuelo se le ocurrió una gran idea, él quería que su jinete estuviera en una mejor estado alimentario además hipo siempre lo intenta de alimentar aunque sabe que lo puede hacer solo es tiempo que el haga lo mismo y así empezó a regurgitar un pescado y se lo puso en el suelo a hipo

Hipo: Chimuelo que haces acaso no te gusto?

Chimuelo: si, pero cómelo.

Hipo: amigo creo que ya aviamos pasado por esto que recuerde, además ya comí ves además esta cubierto de baba y crudo pero sobre todo de baba.

Chimuelo: Pero hipo te tienes que alimentar mejor, me doy cuenta hipo que te saltas tus comidas por estar trabajando es cierto que eres delgado pero estas demasiado, además te puede poner mal- Chimuelo con ojos de preocupación a hipo-

Mente Hipo: no sabía que decir es cierto que Chimuelo es mi mejor amigo y que se preocupara por mí pero esto me dejaba sin palabras no solo me cuidaba en el aire sino hasta en todos los sentidos hasta los pequeños detalles.

Hipo: Se acercó a Chimuelo y lo abrazo gracias-lo dijo en un suspiro y de sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas- te he dicho lo fantástico que eres amigo-lo dijo sonriendo.

Chimuelo-le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazo- hipo solo hazme caso sí, porque se lo cabeza dura que eres, y no estoy siendo sobre protector pero en verdad eres demasiado delgado.

Hipo Claro que si amigo lo intentare pero no quiero que te preocupes demasiado.

Chimuelo: Pero hipo …..

Hipo: lo se Chimuelo y referente a eso te necesito hacer una confesión Chimuelo –hipo suspiro con cansancio- la razón por la cual estoy delgado es que estuve enfermo….

Chimuelo: hipo no me vengas con esto no te has enfermado sino yo me hubiese dado cuenta-con enfado dijo-

Hipo: Si lo se te darías cuenta-sonriendo-, pero estuve enfermo mucho antes de conocerte

Chimuelo: pero como una enfermedad humana puede durar mucho, ves por ello hay que alimentarte-preocupado-

Hipo: Mira no todas las enfermedades duran lo mismo en mi caso los "síntomas" de mi "enfermedad" que representa son la delgadez y puede duran años pero mira ya estoy mejorando- entendiendo los brazos y mostrandose- no crees me esforzare más amigo sí.

Chimuelo lo vio no muy convencido y preocupado sabiendo que hipo a estado enfermo durante tanto tiempo pero un poco más tranquilo sabiendo que se cuidaría más.

Hipo: Entonces chico quédate tranquilo si, que tal si volvemos y prometo llegando ir por mas comida si -dijo hipo sonriendo

 _ **Lo que no sabía ninguno de los dos es que esto se tornaría más oscuro para el jinete de bondadoso corazón...**_


End file.
